1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for predicting a path, of a convective cell and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for predicting a path of a convective cell and a control method thereof, which detects a convective cell in a weather radar image and predicts a path of the detected convective cell on the basis of a plurality of information stored in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A weather radar is an equipment which emits an electromagnetic wave and then calculates a magnitude of an electric wave reflected or diffused from, a meteorological target, and is one of remote sensing equipments which monitors a wide area (for example, an effective observation radius of about 240 km) very rapidly (for example, every 10 minutes) and calculates a rainfall of the wide area.
Such a weather radar detects a convective cell in a monitoring area, but does not provide a method for predicting a path of the convective cell.